


Penumbra

by Teigh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penumbra: 'the partial or imperfect shadow outside the complete shadow of an opaque body, as a planet, where the light from the source of illumination is only partly cut off.' Graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> A picture from the episode "Graduation" and the word "okay" inspired this fic. For the AU 100 promp #52, _Fire_.  
> Spoilers: General, through Season Three finale; Specific, for "Graduation"

He knows the exact moment the eclipse begins; an electric charge shudders across his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The wolf uncoils, demanding and hungry within him. Quick rub at his forearms reveals a trail of dark hair lengthening on the back of his hand. Jerky twitch, and the robe sleeve falls into place; he is no longer irritated by the too long garment. His peers are so focused on the podium that none of them notice. None except for Cordelia.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Her question is pitched so low, he doubts anyone else can hear. He glances her way; catalogs the careful hairdo, flawless make-up and gleam of concern in her eyes. The slightest of head-tilts acknowledges her question. An expensive sling-back pump presses up against his shoe- that touch is all he needs to quiet the wolf. He knows why too-estrangement and re-bar impaling and unknowing pleas to vengeance demons did not discount the fact that Cordelia Chase is part of his pack. A brief brush of fingertips across the back of a hand confirms the return of fur-less skin. He shifts his foot closer, pressing back against the leather and sees some subtle tension leave Cordelia's frame.

The amplified voice pauses, a second too long, then continues. The wolf rouses once more, but this beast is calmer, a leashed predatory awareness that surprises him. It's still a struggle, reining in the urge to breathe deep and locate the strategically placed Scoobies by scent. Instead, he simply catches Willow's eye and smirks - she manages a weak smile in reply, still too wide-eyed for his liking. The voice at podium falters again and stops; the tension around him gains a humming, almost tangible weight.

Then the screaming begins. But he is ready, priorities clear in his head: protect the herds, protect his pack. Flare of a lighter next to him follows Xander's shout, and he doesn't remember standing and shedding the robe, doesn't remember pulling the bow into his hands. He glances left again, watching Cordelia as she lights the first arrow. Mask discarded, her face bears the implacable, determined look of a warrior. Okay. He could do this.

"Okay." He mutters.

The kerosene catches, wolf and flame roaring in unison, and he lets the first arrow fly free.


End file.
